Life and Death
by ProudToBeGleek09
Summary: This story is very, very AU, Finn Hudson is a teenage singer who everybody loves, but what happen when people think that he is dead? and what if a girl find out that he doesn't? Finchel fanfict. sorry if there's any gramatical error, English is not my first language.
1. Chapter 1 : A surprising guest

_Hey, i just came up with this idea too cheer me up a little about Cory's death, i hope you like it. sorry if there's any grammatical error, English is not my first language(: _

My name is Rachel Barbara Berry, and I live with my mother Shelby. My dad and my mom were divorced when I was 5. And I lived in Lima, Ohio, and I'm living like a normal 18 years old. Going to high school, hanging out with friends, and fan girling over a teenage singer named Finn Hudson, he's songs are really great, almost every girl in America like him and remember his songs.

One day, I got home from school, and I'm really tired, my history teacher Ms Holliday is fun, but sometimes she gives me too much homework, even I can't handle. I can hear my mom talking on the phone, and so I sit on my couch and turn on the TV, usually there's news during this time. But nothing caught my eye, until one channel reports the most heart breaking news I've ever heard.

Finn Hudson is dead?! How can this happen? The news said that he committed suicide, but they did not found the body yet. I broke down to tears and I can hear my mom hung up the phone and run and sits next to me.

"Rachel, are you okay? Did something happen to you?" she said in panic. I don't even have the strength to answer her. I was really tired from school and now I heard this news.

"Mom, you know that singer I really like? Finn Hudson." I sighed. And my mom nodded. "Yes, you mention his name a couple of time."

I began crying again. "Well, I just watch the news, and they say that he died, because he committed suicide, I don't know what to say mom, he's my favorite singer."

"Rachel, everybody has their own time, okay?" my mom said. "I know, mom. But it's different. he is the one who makes me brave enough to join the glee club, and sing every day." I know that sometimes I get a little too emotional about something, but this is different.

Finn Hudson is the most handsome guy I've had ever seen, even my ex boyfriend Puck is not that handsome, he's a bad boy but he is really different than Finn Hudson. Finn is a singer who has not just a great voice, but also a great personality and I love him so much.

I decided for the rest of the day, I'm going to sit on the couch, bringing the tissue along with me. And watch Finn's DVD concert that I got as my birthday present from my friend 2 months ago.

So that's what I did for the rest of the afternoon. I sing along to every song he sing, and kept on crying while watching it. My mom as usual is talking on the phone, she does this every night. After dinner, she would just run into her room and make calls, sometimes I'm really mad about it because I feel like she neglected me, but then I understands that she is doing this for me.

When the movie ends, I feel really tired because I cried a lot , but I don't care, this is for Finn Hudson. I didn't even do my homework for tomorrow, or study for my History test., all I think about is my idol. So after watching "truth" I force myself to get up to my room and take a shower a little bit. I like showering at night using hot water. I think it helps me relax a little bit. After I'm done showering I change my dress, which, I didn't change since this morning, into a pajama and wrapped myself in the blanket still weeping quietly.

The next morning, I woke up hearing my alarm clock. I feel like my eyes are so heavy, and I don't really feel to wake up but I have a history test today, and I know if I didn't have it today, Ms Holliday will give me a lot of homework plus a lot of lecture which is not great.

So I drag myself up, and I immediately take a shower. I pick the first sweater I see on my wardrobe, because I'm too lazy to search for another one. Although I don't really like this sweater because it has a color of yellow with huge bear on it, I still think this dress is pretty nice. After using my clothes on, I comb my hair a little and put a little make up on my face. I went downstairs and I can smell pancakes form the kitchen. Mom always makes pancakes in Wednesday, sometimes I get bored of it, but I still appreciate that she still cooks for me

I sit at the dining table and I can see mom smiling at me. "Are you feeling better ? I'm making pancakes today." Mom said with a big smile.

"I did feel a lot better mom, and yes you always make pancakes on Wednesday, I still remember that."I said with a slight giggle. "I'm sure today is gonna be one great day." Mom said.

"Why are you so happy mom? Did something happen last night?" I said with a confused look on my face. "Yesterday, I talk on the phone with my new client. He's really rich, and his going to donate his money for the charity me and my friends are working on, surprisingly his really young."

"Well, I'm happy for you, mom." I said. "But Rachel, he wants us to have a meeting here, this afternoon." Mom sighed.

"Here? You mean in our house? Why don't you do it in a café or a restaurant? You always do that." I sighed. I think my mom knows that I'm still a little exhausted about yesterday so she sits next to me and hold my hand "Please Rachel, this is for a good cause, think about it we can help the homeless kids."

"It's just that, I don't feel comfortable there's a guy in our house, people might say bad things. Do you remember last year? Just because a client has one dinner with us, our neighbors think that you are dating him." I sighed. "You don't have to worry about that Rachel, he's really young, probably 3 or 4 age older than you." Mom said with a smile. "Fine, but today I don't have glee club, so I might be home early." I said. "That's totally fine. I'm gonna make you lunch this afternoon." Mom said. "Okay, thanks a lot mom."

After finishing my breakfast, I use a pair of yellow flat shoes to match it with my sweater, and run to my car and drive to school.

When I enter the hallway, I can see my best friend Quinn Fabray putting books in her locker.

"Hey Quinn" I said. "Hey Rachel, did you saw the news yesterday? I can't believe it. I started crying and I'm thinking about you, I tried to call you but your phone was off." She said with a sympathetic tone.

"I did cry a lot yesterday, and I turn off my phone because I need some time alone, like the moment I saw the news, my heart broke into a million pieces." I sighed. I can feel Quinn feel really sorry for me. But she didn't say a word about that. Because today my classes are all the same with her classes, we headed to our first class, Spanish, I'm glad that our first class is Spanish because Mr. Schue, our glee club director is teaching that subject, and he is the nicest teacher you could ever find.

When i and Quinn entered the room I can see my ex boyfriend Puck sitting on the last row, I didn't want to take a seat anywhere near him, but the only vacant chairs for me and Quinn is in front of his table. I take a seat there, and Quinn sat next to me. I don't want to look at Puck's face because it keeps reminding me of what happen six months ago.

_"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" I said. He was standing in the front yard of my house screaming my name loudly to the window, probably loud enough for my annoying neighbors to hear. My mom is going on a business trip to L.A so I'm home alone._

_"RACHEL, PLEASE LET ME IN!" Puck shouted. "Okay, just a second." I screamed a little at him, so I run down stairs and open the door. When he's inside, he sits on my couch looking tipsy. I sit next to him and I realize that he got bruises on his face. "Puck, are you drunk? I can smell alcohol in your breath and why are there bruises in your face, are you fighting again?" I said. "I'm not drunk, Rach and this bruises are not from fighting, I hit my head on the wall on my way here." He said in a weird tone. But I don't believe it. I know Puck too well, he's not a type of person who will listen to other people, and he definitely knows what he wants._

_"You know what, it's up to you, if you want to be drunk all the time or keep on getting into a fight, I don't care anymore. I told you like a million times to stop what you are doing,and I'm tired of hearing your lame excuses." I said. Puck keeps on shutting his eyes and acting like he doesn't understand what I'm talking about._

_"Puck, you know that I'm not kidding right?" I said. "Yes, Rachel I know that you're not kidding you told me that a million times too." He said in a sarcastic way. I am done with his actions, all he ever did was getting drunk, getting into fights and regret it after, but always do the same thing over and over again._

_"That's it, I've had enough, we're done!" I said. I stand up and walk over to the front door, but Puck stopped me. "What do you mean we're done? I still love you Rach." Puck said. I don't believe him. I even caught him cheating on me about a week ago, he told me that I should forget about it, because that will never happen again, and stupid me, I believe him._

_"I can't be with a guy like you again Puck, you're just so brutal, and selfish." I said. I can see his face getting angry but I don't care, he does this a lot of times. "You know what ? before dating me, you're just another Glee club loser, but when you become my girlfriend everybody looks at you differently." He said._

_"People look at me differently because the glee club wins the nationals last year. And I'm the captain of the club so they're proud of me. And you? what do you ever do beside sleeping around with the entire school." I said with a loud tone. I can see his face getting angrier and before I make another step towards the door, he slaps my face really hard until I fall to the ground. I can feel the pain, like its burning on my cheeks. I see Puck get surprised, I think because he's drunk he's not really in control of what he is doing. When I try to get up, he helps me and he started apologizing to me, but I've had enough of him, I don't care if he wants to do that to other girls but not with me. I deserved somebody better that him. I walk towards the door and open it widely. _

_"Please leave my house, and don't ever talk to me again!" I said. He still tries to apologize to me but I don't want to hear his voice anymore, how dare he slaps me when I'm telling him to be a good person. _

I snapped out of my flashbacks when I hear my pencil drop from the table and I leaned down and get it. I'm back to think about Puck, since that accident I never saw him with a girl any more, I think that he is still in trauma. But like I said, I never want him to talk to me again, and I've been avoiding him for the last few months. I never told anyone about this, except Quinn, she's the only one who knows about this, and she's been very supportive to me. She keeps on telling me that I should talk about this with Puck, but I'm always telling her that I'm not ready. The truth is, I'm scared that he might hurt me again.

Quinn and I chat a little for awhile ignoring the fact that Puck is sitting behind us. We chat a lot about Finn Hudson's death and a little about fashion. I'm not a really fashionable person, I wear a yellow sweater with a huge bear on it, a short skirt, black stockings, and a pair of yellow flat shoes. Unlike Quinn she's a cheerleader, she wears a lot of nice dress, and she's really famous, and actually she's the one who introduced me to Puck. Quinn and I were friends since we were in kindergarten. And that's why we keep on becoming best friend until now.

After Spanish class is over, I have five minutes before my next class. Quinn and I had decided to buy drinks before going to history class when I get up from my seat I can feel a tap on my shoulder. When I turn my head around I saw Puck. He's the least person I want to see right now.

"Rachel, can we talk for a minute? Alone." Puck said. I really don't want to talk to him right now, but what could I say, maybe this is the perfect time to really finish things up. We go inside the choir room and he closed the door.

"I'm more comfortable with the door's open." I said. "It's okay I just want to talk to you for a minute. Look, Rachel I'm sorry for what I did with you six months ago, I just want you to know that I've changed and I was hoping that I can be your boyfriend again." Puck said. Usually, I trust boys but not with him, I trust him a lot of times, but he keeps on making me disappointed.

"I trusted you a lot of times, and I don't want to trust you ever again, I'm sorry Puck, I think were not meant to be." I said. Before Puck says a single word, I walk towards the door. And I hear Puck screams, "I'm not giving up on you, Rachel I will get you back." But I don't care I just walks towards the door and leaving the choir room. Outside, Quinn has waited for me, she ask me what happen but I just don't want to think about Puck right now, I just want to focus on the history test.

The rest of the day went fine. The history test was not as hard as I thought it would be, and Quinn and I spent a lot of time together like we usually did. Because today I'm tired and a little sleepy because of too much crying yesterday, I decided to go home. I parted ways with Quinn and say goodbye to her.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shout to my mom while opening the door. "Oh, Rachel you're home. I'm in the living room." Mom said. I walk to the living room, and I can see the client my mom has talked about this morning, he has a dark colored hair, and a very white skin, when he turned around to see my face with a smile, I feel my jaw literally dropped, I'm really shocked to see who's seating in my living room. And the next thing I know everything went dark.

_I hope you guys like it(: _


	2. Chapter 2 : Justin Montegan

_So this is the new chapter(: _

I woke up feeling slightly dizzy maybe because I just fell backwards. I still can't believe what I just saw, Finn Hudson is in my house? He's my mom's client and most importantly I thought he's dead.

I try to get up and sit on my bed. Then I saw my mom entering my room. She sits on the end of my bed with a smile.

"Hey honey, are you feeling okay?" mom said. I know that she really cares about me, but didn't she know the person who donates for her charity? He's a celebrity star who died just a couple days ago, hanging himself on his bed room or something.

"I'm feeling a lot better mom. I'm just feeling a little bit dizzy because I'm exhausted from school." I lied. "You look a little scared when you saw Justin just now." Mom said. Justin? So now he's lying to other people and told them that his name is Justin, what the hell happen to my idol?

"He's name is Justin? Justin who?" I ask. "He's name is Justin Montegan, he's the one who wants to donate his money to my charity." Mom said. Well at least it's a good thing that he's donating his money for good cause.

Before I could say anything else, a very tall person, probably 6 foot teenage walks towards my bedroom, he knocks on the door and he's the same person who makes me pass out.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" he said politely. I know that I'm supposed to be happy seeing my idol just a couple of meter away from me, but I'm totally freaking out. It's just too much drama happening to me right now. First Puck, now my favorite singer who was supposed to be dead, is standing in my room.

"Of course Justin, come in." mom said. "This is my daughter Rachel Berry, and Rachel this is Justin Montegan. He's the one who wants to donate his money to the charity that I'm working on right now." Mom introduces us. He offers his hand to me and I shake it. It feels really different shaking hands with him.

"It's really nice meeting you Mr. Montegan." I said with a nervous smile. "Oh, you can call me Justin." He said. Is he really Justin Montegan? Because he looks very convincing.

Mom stands up and touches my forehead. "Well, you're fore head is not warm, so I guess you don't have a fever. I'm gonna go downstairs to make you some hot tea." Mom said. she kisses my head and leave the room.

"Can I stay here, Ms. Corcoran? I still want to chat with your daughter." He ask. "Sure Justin." Mom said. I close my eyes for a couple seconds hoping that this is just a night mare and when I open my eyes he's gone and everything went back to normal, but it doesn't he is still standing at my bed room smiling like a little kid.

"Hey, why do you look so terrified when you saw me just now?" he said while taking a seat in the chair next to my bed.

"Listen, I know who you really are, and I definitely know that your name is not Justin Montegan." I said. I feel my hands are a little bit shaky.

I can see his getting nervous after what I just said to him, this makes me even more sure that he is Finn Hudson.

"What are you talking about? I'm Justin." He said.

"Look, I know who you are, you're not Justin Montegan or whatever your name is, you're Finn Hudson right? What are you doing here? You're dead." I said with a confused look.

"Rachel, I don't know what you are saying, probably you're just confused because you hit you head." He said with a small smile. Okay, now he's making lame excuses? I know him too well for him to lie to me.

"I can't be wrong, I know you too well. I watched your concert twice last year with my best friend, and I watched every interview you had." I said with pride. I hate it when people lie to me and I knew it when they did it.

"Okay, fine I'm not Justin Montegan, I'm Finn Hudson. I thought people in this small town wouldn't recognize me." He said. I felt so happy that he's finally telling the truth. Actually I'm happy and confused. I'm happy because my number one idol that I've been crying for is not dead and he's in my house, plus I'm the only person that knows about this. But I'm also confused because, why did he have to fake his death? He got everything every 20 years wants to have. Popularity, nice cars, nice house, and every idolize him.

"Okay, I'm a little confused. Why did you have to fake your death?" I ask. I can feel my heart is beating faster than usual. Although it's a little scary, I'm very stoked that Finn Hudson is actually talking to me.

"Well, I can't really tell you that, but I live in Lima now, because I thought that when I live here, I will be invisible, no one will notice me, but I guess I'm wrong." He said with a slight laugh. "Well whatever your reason is I believe it's a good one." I said.

When I feel like I'm strong enough I pick a pen and a paper on the table next to my bed and handed them to him. "Can you give me your autograph please? I actually want to get it from your concert last year, but I didn't have the chance to, there were like twenty thousand other girls who wants to have your autograph too." I said laughing.

He smiled and gives me his autograph and he wrote _to my dearest fan and now friend Rachel _I'm so happy that he considered me as his friend. "But Rachel, please keep this as a secret, I don't think that anybody will recognize me except for you." He said.

"Of course Finn, I'll keep this as a secret." I said. I really want to tell the whole world that I met Finn Hudson, and he even considered me as his friend, I feel like over the moon. But I also respect his secret so I'm not going to tell anyone, even Quinn.

I can see my mom entering my room bringing a cup of hot tea. I don't know what took her so long to make a cup of tea but I'm not going to ask her anyway, I still feel like I'm on cloud nine and can't touch the ground again.

"Thanks a lot mom." I said. Mom nodded and gives me a smile. I took a sip of the tea in my cup, and felt really relived. It's so good to finally have something to relax me. I'm too stressed today. Like talking to my ex-boyfriend for the first time since six months I broke up with him, seeing my supposed to be dead idol in my house, but getting Finn Hudson's autograph and didn't have to line up for two hours, that is definitely the high light of my day.

"So Justin, since our meeting is over you can go home, but if you want to hang out here for a while, I'm fine with it." Mom said. Finn just smile and nodded to my mom.

"Well yes, I am a little tired. I should probably go home, but I would totally hang out with you guys sometimes, since you both are the only people I know in Lima." He said. "Well thanks a lot Justin for helping me with that donation, it means a lot." Mom said. All I did is smiling and watching Finn's adorable smile that I usually see on TV or concerts.

"Rachel, can I have your number? You're the only teenager I know here, so I'm hoping you can show me around sometimes." He said. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and handed them to me. I type my number there and handed back his phone to him.

"Well thanks a lot Ms. Corcoran and Rachel, its nice knowing that I have new friends here in Lima." He said.

I just smile and give him a nod. "Its nice meeting you too Justin and I'm sorry if I freak you out a little bit." I said.

Finn left and close the door. I close my eyes and threw my body into my bed once again.

"So, I guess someone is already making a new, super hot friend." Mom said with a mischievous smile.

And here we go again, whenever I get close with a guy, or he asks for my number, mom would just be curious and always asking me different types of question that I don't really want to hear.

"Come on mom, I just met him a couple of hours ago, and he's asking for my number because he doesn't know anybody here, he needs some friend." I said. Mom just laughs and nodded. "I can feel there's chemistry between you guys." Mom said.

"Shut up, mom." I laugh.

I get up and walk to my bathroom holding a towel. Although today, doesn't started the way I want it to be, at least in ends perfectly.

The next few days have been the same like always. I hope today is going to be a great day, I have glee club, and we've been practicing for a while for sectionals, and we are working really hard to win nationals again this year. Because this year will be my last year in high school and if we lose, this will be the worst senior year ever.

I walk down the hallways with Quinn after my English class, on our way to the choir room,we meet our friends Brittany and Santana on the hallway.

"Did you hear the news? Mr. Schue is not coming today, he's getting some food poisoning or something." Santana said. If Mr. Schue is not coming, who will teach the glee club today?

"I guess you'll have to substitute Mr. Schue for today." Quinn said in sympathetic. Quinn's right. Every time Mr. Schue is absent I have to teach the glee club, but the worst part is, they kind of hate me. They say I'm self-obsessed, always trying to steal the spot light, and of course they won't listen to a single word I say.

"Well, I know people hate you." Brittany said. "Well thanks for reminding me Britt." I said with a sarcastic tone. Santana and Quinn just laugh hearing my conversation and Brittany, Brittany is always like that, she's dumb, but she's sexy and she's a cheerleader, so like Quinn, everybody like her.

"Okay everybody, since today Mr. Schue is not around, I'm gonna have to take charge." I said.

"What?! Why is she always in charge of everything? This is not fair." Mercedes protested. Sometimes she just protested too much that it hurts my ears a little.

"Come on Mercedes, life is unfair." Santana said. Although Santana is one of the biggest bitch I know, she is one of my best friend, besides Quinn, and Kurt.

"Well Mercedes, if you're not happy that I'm in charge why don't you teach us today, sing a song maybe?" I ask. She stands up and walks to the front of the class and scream to our piano player "Hit it." And the music began playing. I immediately know what she's singing. And I definitely know who she sings it for.

_Mercedes :_

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me  
You found me-e-e-e-e  
I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard, you took a step back  
Without me, without me  
Without me-e-e-e-e_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that,  
And when I fell hard, you took a step back._

Without me  
Without me  
Without me

And he's long gone, when he's next to me,

And I realize the blame is on me.

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
Till you put me down.  
Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in.  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been.  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.  
Oh, Oh  
Trouble, Trouble, Trouble.

In the middle of the song, I hear my phone beeps, and I saw the text from Finn.

_Finn : Hey Rachel, are you free today, if you are, can you show me around Lima?_

I smiled, I still have a few classes, but I would regret saying no to Finn Hudson for the rest of my life, besides I'm really uncomfortable hearing Mercedes sing this song to me.

_Me : Sure, I'll meet you at my house in 40 minutes ?(:_

And Finn immediately answers me

_Finn : Sounds great(:_

I leaned and whisper to Quinn "I have some family problem, and I have to go now. Can you excuse me for Science and History class?"

"Um, sure what happened?" Quinn ask. "Oh, my cousin is in the hospital because she injured her leg while playing basketball." I lied.

"Well I hope she gets better." Quinn said in confusion. "Yap, thanks." I said.

I grab my bag and walks out of the choir room. Pretending like I didn't see Mercedes singing. The hallway is really quiet, clearly everyone is still doing their activities. I don't care if I have to ditch school once in a while, I got straight A's, and beside, I'm gonna meet Finn Hudson, that would be fun. I run a little to my car so that no one will notice me.

I drive really fast to my house, and feel a little relive that my mom is not in the house and run to the front door, once I open the door I go upstairs to my room, change my clothes to a beautiful purple dress that have a flower patterns on it that I just bought yesterday at the mall. I curled my hair a little bit and use my makeup. I'm not usually good at these things, but Quinn teaches me this all the time. Because she said I would look pretty if I know how to do make up a little bit. Once I'm done, I know that I'm ready to meet Finn Hudson.

_I use Justin Montegan as his undercover name because i just love Cory's character on Sisters&Brothers (:_


	3. Chapter 3 : Breadstix & Marley

_So, this is the new chapter. please tell me if you like it._

I waited for about 10 minutes, until I hear my house bell ringing. I open the door and saw Finn standing in my front porch using a white tee shirt and black hoodie, jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"Rachel, you look so great today." Finn said looking impressed. I feel so embarrassed, and I feel my cheeks are turning red.

Thank god I have enough time to go home, change my outfit, and do a little make up. Or else, I will be stuck in the red sweater with a big heart on it, and a headband that match the color of the sweater, that I wore to school this morning.

"You look great too Finn." I said. "Are you hungry? Because I know the best Italian restaurant here or at least that's what people said."

I can see Finn face is so happy. Maybe he loves Italian food a lot.

"I love Italian foods, and yes I am really hungry now." Finn said excited.

"So shall we go now?" Finn said with a smile.

"Ok, let's go." I grab my purse from the living room, and lock the door to my house.

I can see a white, and expensive looking Range Rover parked in the front yard of my house. I thought since Finn live here, he won't use things that makes him look different. But who cares, people here don't really know if there's a celebrity in town.

"This car is really nice Finn, I thought you didn't bring something really expensive to Lima." I said.

"I still want a piece of expensive stuff that I bought from my own money." He said laughing a little.

He throws his car key to me. I'm really confused, we just met a couple of days ago, but he trusts me enough to drive his really expensive car, that probably costs more than mom's 6 months' salary.

"I'm driving? You're not scared that I will crash your car?" I said terrified.

My mom once told me that I'm the worst driver she had ever seen. I once drive her new Prius that she just bought for 2 weeks and I crashed it to the tree in front of our house. That's why she bought me a really old car.

"Its fine Rach, I trust you. I know you won't crash it." Finn said.

I nodded and get inside the range rover, put on my seatbelt and start the car.

On our way to breadstix, I can feel something is really awkward between me and Finn, it's probably because I am so nervous sitting while trying to focus on the street, but I can also feel that Finn is a little nervous sitting next to me.

Finally Finn break the silence, "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Finn said.

For me, this is the least topic I want to talk about.

"No, I broke up with him six months ago. He cheats on me a lot of times." I said. Honestly, I don't ever want to talk about Puck anymore. This hurts too much.

"I used to have a girlfriend who dated me just to have popularity, and to get whatever she wants. She even asked me to buy her a car for her 19th birthday." Finn said laughing. I laughed and look at him. Our eyes met for a couple seconds, until I focus back to the streets.

Once we arrive at Breadstix, the restaurant is so full, as usual. I don't know if Breadstix's foods are really delicious, or people in Lima didn't know other restaurants.

Fortunately, I found an empty table on the right corner of the restaurant, I immediately grab Finn's hand and dragged him to the table.

"Is Breadstix always full like this?" Finn asks confused. He looks around the room hoping that no one recognizes him.

"Yes it's always like this. I don't know why Breadstix is always so full." I said.

I can see Finn is really worried with people around us.

"Don't worry Finn, I don't think people here will notice you, they are busy with their phones, or they're kids." I said smiling.

Finn nodded his head still a little and sigh "Yes, I hope nobody notice me here."

A waiter come to our table and asks us what to order. I order spaghetti and so did Finn. While we're waiting for our foods a guy come up to our table, and it's the least person I want to see right now.

"Hey Rach, what are you doing here?" Puck asks.

"Nothing, just having lunch." I said uninterested.

Puck looks at Finn who was pretending to look at the window, trying to avoid my awkward conversation with Puck.

"Who is this Rachel?" Puck asks pointing towards Finn.

Before I could answer, Finn smiled to Puck and offer his hands to Puck and Puck shakes it. "I'm Justin Montegan, Rachel's boyfriend, nice to meet you." Finn said.

Both Puck and I look very confused by what Finn just said. But, to make Puck unsuspicious, I smiled widely and look at Finn's face as he put his hand around me.

"Yes Puck, I forgot to mention, that I have a boyfriend now." I said still smiling widely.

Puck's looks like he's going to explode, but I'm happy that he is actually a little jealous of me. This whole time, he was the one who cheated on me with a bunch of cheerios.

"I'm happy for you Rach." Puck said half smiling.

"Thanks Puck, and I hope you're going to meet the one." I said sarcastically.

Without saying anything else, Puck leaves me and Finn alone. I'm actually concerned that tomorrow everyone at school will talk about this. Maybe I'll be on the front page of JBI's blog, the website where McKinley high students gossips about unimportant rumor.

Finn pulls his hand from me when he heard his phone beeping.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"What?" Finn said looking away from his phone.

"Helping me to get away from that jerk." I said.

"Nothing, you look very nervous seeing him, so I thought I help you a little." Finn said a little laughing.

"Yes, he's my ex boyfriend I told you before." I said rolling my eyes.

I think hanging out with Finn today turns out to be more like a first date. He's being really sweet to me and I like him a lot, but of course he wouldn't consider this as a date.

After chatting for a while, I brave myself to ask Finn a question I've been wanting to ask him since I met him.

"Can you be honest with me? Am I the only person who knows that you're still alive?" I ask.

Finn looks very uncomfortable when I ask him this question.

"Um, actually some people know that I'm still alive." Finn said.

"Who?" I ask.

Finn sigh and rubbed his head looking nervous, "My parents, my girl friend, and you." He said.

He has a girlfriend? I feel so dumb right now, of course, somebody like Finn Hudson always have a girlfriend. And usually she's a very sexy kind of girl.

Before I could ask him another question, I hear my phone ringing, and it was Quinn, I tell Finn that I have to get the call and run to the bathroom.

"Hey, Quinn, what's up?" I said.

"Rachel, I know you're in the hospital right now, but could you come to school right now?" Quinn said in a panicked tone.

"What happened Quinn?" I ask.

"It's a long story, it's about Marley, please get here as soon as you can." Quinn said.

"Okay, I'm on my way." I said.

I quickly run to the table that Finn seated in and grab my purse.

"I'm sorry Finn I gotta go." I said looking panick.

"What happen? We haven't eat yet." He said looking confused.

"Something happen to my friend, I have to checked on her."I said still panicking.

"Do you want a ride?" Finn said, standing up.

I honestly feel a little irritated by Finn right now. I don't if it's because he just told me he have a girlfriend, but why should I be angry at him? I don't have a crush on him, sure as a celebrity, but the point is I don't like him.

"Thanks, but I can get cab, I'm sorry, but enjoy your lunch." I said in a hurry.

I run outside and call a cab, and within 15 minutes I'm already at McKinley. I run to the choir room and see that everyone is busy talking to each other not even realizing I was there. I run to Quinn who is talking to Kurt at the back of the Choir room.

"What happened Q?" I whispered.

Quinn drags me outside the choir room and closes the door

"Rachel, why are you in a purple dress? And did you use some makeup?" Quinn looked confused.

I almost forgot that I am not wearing the clothes that I used to school this morning. I think and try to find some excuses.

"It's actually a long story, lets worry about Marley now." I lied.

"Yeah, you're right. So a girl found Marley passed out on the toilet floor with blood everywhere, she said Marley committed suicide, she started screaming for help, and thank god we're not late, or else Marley might be dead now." Quinn said.

I cover my face with both hands feeling frustrated, what is Marley doing? Is she trying to kill herself?

"So where is she now?" I ask.

"She's at the hospital with Ryder, and Kitty." Quinn sighed.

"Why didn't you guys go to the hospital?" I ask.

"Mercedes and Santana wanted to go the hospital, but I said that we better wait for you, because you're the leader of the club." Quinn said.

"Okay, we better get going now, but I didn't bring my car, can I take a ride with you?" I ask.

Quinn look at me confused, "You said you were going to the hospital just now, so you take your car with you right?"

And one more thing I forgot, I didn't bring my car. This whole idea of hanging out with Finn is just getting worst, it didn't go as plan, and now I have to lie to my best friend, I just hope she didn't find out.

"Um, my aunt had to borrow the car, and since I'm in a hurry I run away and get a cab." I lied.

"Oh, okay. We better tell the glee club first and get I'll my bag, and we can go to the hospital." Quinn said.

I tell the glee club that everyone should be getting to the hospital right now, and because not everybody bring their car, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie will go with Kurt. Brittany, Santana, and I will go with Quinn. Sam and Jake will go with Mike.

Once we arrive at the hospital, Ryder is already waiting for us on the lobby, and he guides us to Marley's room. Marley is lying on her bed, she's awake but she still looks a little weak, and pale. She smiled when she sees all of us entering the room.

"Hey Marley." I said with a smile.

"Hey, Rachel, Hey everyone." She said with a weak smile.

"How are you?" Quinn asks.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little dizzy." Marley sigh.

"The doctor gave her medicine and I'm sure she'll be okay." Kitty said sitting on the chair next to Marley's bed.

I smiled and nodded "Why did you do this Marley?" I ask quietly.

"I think we shouldn't talk about this right now, I'm really not in the mood Rachel." Marley sigh.

"Okay, I understand that." I nodded. "I guess everyone wants to talk to you, so I'll be waiting outside."

I get out of Marley's room and Santana follows me. When I sit down on the corridor she just stares at me.

"What? Just say it." I rolled my eyes to her.

"Are you really going to the hospital just now?" she asks looking curious.

"Yes, I am, Why? You didn't trust me?" I sigh. "You should probably go inside, Santana I want sometime alone."

"Well I know you Berry, you're one of my best friends, and I know it when you lied." She gives me sarcastic smile, and went back inside.

I look at my phone and saw a couple texts from Finn, asking if I'm alright. But I really don't want to hear anything from him. I felt like he broke my heart when he told me he has a girlfriend, I don't even understand why I have to be so upset about it, not like I have the right to. But I just didn't want to have any contact with him right now.

I shut my eyes for a couple of seconds until I heard somebody coming out of Marley's room.

"Is everything okay?" I ask Kurt.

"Yes, everything is fine, Kitty said Marley needs more rest, and all of us is also tired so we better go home." Kurt said.

It's true, this has been one super long day for me and I'm really tired, I just want to go home and rest on my bed. Mom won't be home until 7 pm anyway.

"Okay, I'm so tired today, and I still have mathematics homework to do." I said.

"Want a ride home?" Kurt asks smiling.

"Thanks, but I already told Quinn that I will be going home with her." I said.

"Well, okay then, see you at school tomorrow." Kurt said leaving with Mercedes, Tina, and Artie.

After Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, Sam, and Jake went home, I go back inside Marley's room, and see Quinn, Santana, and Brittany standing near Marley's bed.

"Guys, I think we should probably go home now, Marley need some rest, and so did all of us." I said.

"Yes, I think we should go home now." Quinn nodded.

"Marley, rest well okay? I don't want to see you sick ever again." I smiled. "And, I'm sure, you'll be fine in no time."

"Thanks a lot Rachel and everybody, I appreciate it." Marley said.

"You guys should probably go home too, we have school tomorrow." Quinn said to Ryder and Kitty.

"I'll go home with Ryder later, I want to stay here for a little longer." Kitty said.

Quinn nodded and we say goodbye to the three of them and leave the hospital.

Once I got home, I take a shower for a while and change my clothes. I do my math homework and when mom got home, she bought Chinese food, and I realized I haven't eat anything since this morning, so I eat a lot of them.

I feel like my emotions are mixing up right now. I feel happy, but also upset at the same time. I hope tomorrow will be fine.

_Who do you think should be Finn's girlfriend? Any suggestion?_


	4. Chapter 4 : Quinn the head bitch

_**So this is the fourth chapter, i hope you guys like it. (:**_

I was woken up at 6.30 in the morning when mom woke me up. She said she have to go to an emergency business trip to new York, as much as I want to go with her, I have school and a lot of thing is going on right now and also Quinn, Kurt, and I already planed a holiday trip to New York this Summer, and it's still winter now.

The weather today is really cold, it makes me want to stay home and watch TV all day, but I have to go to school. I force myself to get up and take a shower. When I'm done, I get downstairs and make myself a toast and a glass of milk and I drive to school.

After I parked my car in the school parking lot, and lock my car, Mercedes approach me.

"Hey Rachel, or should I say liar?" Mercedes said with a sarcastic smile.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused.

Mercedes just smiled and walks ahead of me.

I'm really confused with her, sometimes, she just attack me for no reason, well whatever, not like I have to care about that. All that I should care about right now is Marley getting better, and sectionals.

I enter the hallway and getting ready for my Math class. I stop by at my locker to get my math text book, when suddenly someone slams my locker.

"Quinn, what did you do that for?" I said a little surprised.

"What is this?!" She said showing me her phone with an article about me going on a date from JBI's blog.

Turns out my prediction was true, and I know exactly the person who told JBI and I can't be wrong.

"It's nothing, Q." I said a little nervous.

"Well, you ran off in the middle of glee club saying that you were gonna visit your sick cousin that probably don't even exist on the hospital, but it turns out you went on a date?! And who is this Justin Montegan guy? Maybe Mercedes was right you are the glee club leader, and maybe you should try to have a little responsibility." Quinn yelled at me loudly.

I'm a little offended by what Quinn just said to me, but I know that she's right. Going out in the middle of glee club and pretending that I was going to visit my sick cousin, but actually going with a guy, it's not right. And of course since everyone in this school, except me has already read that story I'm gonna have a serious trouble with the glee club member.

"Look, Quinn I'm sorry okay, I did go out with a guy named Justin, but it wasn't a date. And you're right. I should have a responsibility with glee club." I said looking down.

"So you're gonna tell who is this Justin guy?" Quinn asks.

"I don't think so." I said.

"You know what, you haven't changed, still that same selfish, and self centered girl, I met on my first day at the kindergarten." Quinn said walking off.

I can feel tears coming out of my eyes. Quinn is my best friend, I almost never had a fight with her. The last time we fought was probably on the seventh grade and it's because the same guy that we liked. And now we had a fight because I lied to her. But why did she have to be so upset about it?

I walk down to my Math class and when I got in, I can see Quinn has already taken a seat with another cheerio that I don't remember, and laughing, and when she sees me, she whispered something to the cheerio and she stared at me.

Thank god, I see Santana sitting alone at the back of the room, so I take a seat next to her.

"Hey Rach, I'm sorry about the news, and I heard that you're fighting with Quinn." Santana said while I seat down next to her.

"Well, yes. I don't get it, why she have to be so upset?" I said.

"That's why, you lied a couple of times before to her, but she never seemed so angry like this." Santana said.

She's right. I lied to Quinn a couple of times, but she never gets really angry like this. I usually apologize to her and she would accept it. or maybe I lied about something really important to her.

"Well whatever her reason is, I don't really want to know now." I said flatly.

Santana pull her phone from her pockets and see a text from Brittany. I know that Santana is a lesbian and Brittany is bi but it didn't freak me out. Santana is always so close to Brittany that it makes me curious whether they have taken their relationship to the next level.

"So, I see you're getting a lot closer with Brittany now." I said giving her a smile.

"Yes. And can you keep a secret?" Santana whispered quietly.

"Yes, of course." I said.

"I think she likes me." Santana said.

"Well that's not a secret San, I think everybody already knows that." I said giggling.

"But the truth is, I don't really know, if I like her or wants to be with her." She said looking sad.

"Well, I think you have to think about this carefully first San. My suggestion is follow your heart." I said.

"You know what Berry, even though your mouth is like a pain in the ass, I have to admit it, when it comes love problem, you're still the wisest person I know." Santana said laughing.

"Thanks a lot San." I said laughing.

Math class has been boring for me, because it was spent on hearing Quinn laughing with the cheerios and Santana giggles while texting with Brittany. When the bell rings, I immediately go to my locker and get my Science book for my next class. I shut my locker, and turned around when I see Quinn standing with five other cheerios with the most thing I feared right now, slushies.

"Hello Rachel." Quinn said with a smile.

"Quinn what are you doing?" I said paranoid.

"Nothing, just treating you like all the other losers should." Quinn said mockingly.

Then suddenly, a lot of slushies was thrown in my face. It feels so cold and it's getting under my clothes. It's been a long time since I didn't get the slushie facial. Thank god I bring my extra clothes today.

"Losers!" said a cheerio laughing.

I want to cry right now. But I know Quinn, I can't look weak infront of her, or she will add some more pain to my life.

Quinn walks towards me and whispered a little "By the way, I'm quitting that stupid little club, I don't belong with losers like all of you." Quinn said.

Then she walks away with the cheerios.

I walks to the bathroom and I saw Puck getting out of the guys bathroom, when he saw me, he runs to me looking worried.

"Rachel, what happened to you?" Puck asks.

"It's because of you! You ruined my life! I told you to stay away from me, why won't you back of?" I said yelling at him.

He looks confused, like he doesn't have a clue about what I'm talking about. "What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Don't act like you don't know it Puck, you're the only person who saw me and Justin at Breadstix." I said still shouting.

"Well, if you're really dating him, you don't have to be this upset." Puck said defending himself.

"It's not your business if I'm dating him or not! And please don't tell JBI about anything at all again, he's blog is such a crap." I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to clean myself from the slushie on my face that my best friend just throws at me." I said.

"Quinn did this to you?" Puck said looked confused.

"Just move, I don't want to get into a fight with you again." I said.

He move and I walks to the girls bathroom holding my extra clothes. I look the door and I look into the mirror, and cry until my face were red. I thought for once, somebody like me have a chance to have a friend that is popular like Quinn, but I guess I was wrong, somebody like Quinn always belongs to other popular girls, and I belong to the losers club.

I changed my clothes into a white sec dress and wash my hair a little. And since I spent a lot of time crying into the bathroom and washing my hair, I misses my Science class and now is the time for glee club. I honestly don't feel like going to glee club now. They will be mad at me and say that I'm a liar, irresponsible, a bitch or even worse.

I walk slowly to the choir room and found everyone is there and also Mr Schuester. When they saw me coming in, they stared at me weirdly, but I walks and sit at the back of the class room beside Santana.

"So guys, there is some bad news. Quinn decided to quit glee club." Mr Schue said.

"Well thanks to Rachel." Mercedes said cynically.

I just sit there being really really quiet and pretending like there's nobody talking. I think that what happened to Marley yesterday, was already enough for me, but now I have to deal with somethings like this again.

"Let's not blame anybody now." Mr Schue said. "We'll be preparing for sectionals, but I'll give you a free day today, so anybody wants to sing something?"

I see that nobody is raising their hands so I raised mine. Mr. Schue nodded and let me walk to center of the choir room.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I left glee club yesterday and went out with a guy, and maybe most of you guys think that I'm irresponsible to the glee club, and maybe making Quinn quit this club, I'm truly sorry." I said to the glee club. I see that most of them were busy with their phones or pretending like I'm not here. But I don't care this is what I always do. Singing makes me feel a little better.

I whispered to Brad the piano guy the song that I'm going to sing.

The music began playing and I just felt relieved, singing has always been the one thing that I loved to do, and I was born to do.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Ou, ou, ou_

Ever wonder 'bout what he's doin'  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better  
To never ask why

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You gotta get up and try  
And try and try  
You gotta get up and try  
And try and try  
You gotta get up and try  
And try and try

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right

La, la, la  
No-o

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You gotta get up and try  
And try and try  
You gotta get up and try  
And try and try  
You gotta get up and try  
And try and try

Ever worry that it might be ruined  
Does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doin' what you're doin'  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by by by

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You gotta get up and try  
And try and try  
You gotta get up and try  
And try and try  
You gotta get up and try  
And try and try

You gotta get up and try  
And try and try  
You gotta get up and try  
And try and try  
You gotta get up and try  
And try and try

You gotta get up and try  
And try and try  
(Oh, oh, oh  
Ou, ou, oh)  
You gotta get up and try  
(Ou, ou, oh)  
And try and try  
You gotta get up and try  
And try and try

I sit back beside Santana who was the only one clapping for me. "I didn't think you did something really wrong Rachel. I think that Quinn is just over reacting." Santana whispered to me.

"Thanks a lot San, yes I think she was over reacting a bit." I said.

After the bell rings, I have a few more classes then I can go home. I can't handle this, there is too much drama happening to me right now. I didn't want to be home alone today. But I know that I have to make this right with Quinn she's my best friend and I can't stand even a day without being her friend.

So I decided to call Quinn, but she won't answer it. so I text her.

_Me : Quinn, is there something wrong? Please talk to me._

I just really hope she would answer my text.

I grab an ice cream box out of my refrigerator and sits on the couch when my phone beeps.

_Quinn : Forget it Rachel._

And it still looks like she is not ready to forgive me.

_Me : Why are you so upset that I went out with a guy? Not like I knew what will happen to Marley. I just don't get it._

_Quinn : you don't have to. Just forget about it._

I give up. Sometimes Quinn is really hard to convinced or to figured out. So I put my phone on the table and eat ice creams while watching the TV trying to forget everything that happen the last few hours.

_Song : Try by P!nk_

_**So, i really hope this chapter was great, and also thanks a lot for everyone who wants to take their time to read and mostly reviewing my story, once again Thanks it means a lot to me!:)**_


End file.
